Silent Voice
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Shego is captured for her powers, and Drakken calls Kim and Ron to go save her. Six months later, Shego is a completely different person who doesn't speak or really acknowledge her surroundings. Despite this, she draws a picture to convey what she desperately wants. Darker than it sounds, and much better than this summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

This was a challenge by t-rex989. The challenge was this: Write a Kim Possible story where a villain kidnaps Shego to use her power as a source and Drakken calls Kim and Ron to go rescue her.

Well, this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it! Especially you, t-rex989!

* * *

The very first thing Ron Stoppable smelled in the laboratory he broke into was that distinct smell of hospital. It smelled of rubbing alcohol and needles, which was if needles even had a smell to them. But that was how Ron would describe the smell he smelled when he entered the lab. He scanned the room seeing various machines and things found in a hospital. He would know for his girlfriend's mother worked in one and he'd go visit occasionally. It was too clean and too perfect, and that scared him. He listened to one of the machines and followed the tube that connected to some sort of pod.

And in that pod, was Shego.

She wore nothing but what looked to be a bikini or a bra and underwear. He couldn't breathe when he saw her for he was shocked at her horrid condition. Despite the fact she was in a pod wearing practically nothing and was swimming in fluid, she had all of these wires connected to her, as if she was some kind of experiment. One of the largest tubes, he saw, was used to make her breathe.

He wanted to vomit when he saw that she had marks all over her and bruises near her thighs. Ron walked towards her and wanted to cry, but kept himself from doing so for her emerald eyes opened. He was surprised they opened for he thought she had been knocked out, possibly put into a coma. This was sick, she was aware that she was trapped in a small glass case. It was bad enough she was in there in the first place.

Her stomach was caved in, and Ron assumed she hadn't been eating properly. One of the tubes probably just gave her enough nutrients to survive, but he knew nobody could survive on just nutrients from tubes alone. But he began to wonder if she was conscious, though, because he remembered when Dr. Possible explained to him that sometimes people in a coma open their eyes, but it doesn't mean that they were aware. Hoping she wasn't awake, Ron began to wonder how to get her out of there.

But he was distracted by her hand touching the glass, looking straight at him. He then knew that she was aware as he put his hand on the pod, only glass separating their hands from touching.

Eleven months ago, Ron remembered watching the horrible video about what had happened to her. He had seen Shego being beaten. She was strong, but not as strong as eleven armed men. If she went to move, they'd shoot her. First it was her right arm, then right leg multiple times until she couldn't walk. The scene was gruesome and there had been so much blood, but she kept on fighting. She'd crawl over to them and attempt to burn them with her plasma. However, one can only do so much when so much blood was lost.

Ron remembered the scene vividly for he had watched it many times so he could help Kim and Dr. Drakken determine who had broken into the lair and what their motives were.

After the bullets ripped through her skin and soaked the carpet, the men had ripped off her clothes. They had started to roughly grope her breasts. If she went to stop them, they'd cut her chest with a knife, but not deep enough to kill her. They hadn't wanted to kill her, Kim had discovered. They wanted her alive, but crippled just enough so she couldn't fight back. So, they had raped her, four of them, to make sure she couldn't get away. He remembered watching Dr. Drakken finally break down the door and walking in on the scene, how Shego was telling him to get out and get away. At first, the three assumed she was embarrassed and with her dignity completely lost, she didn't want him to witness it. However, they realized she was trying to save him. The audio had been difficult to decipher for it had been damaged somehow due to the break in, but Wade had got it clear enough to hear. _Get out of here_, she had cried. _Get out before they do this to you_.

Ron was brought back to the present by his communicator going off. He saw it was Kim and Monkey Fist. He had been brought in to kill the villain. Drakken knew Kim and Ron wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they killed someone, even if the villain had performed such horrible crimes. "She's gone," was all Kim said. "Dr. Director is dead." Kim didn't cry. She just stood there, staring at him through the electronic device.

"She wanted Shego for her plasma," Monkey Fist added. "She was trying to invent weapons, guns, that shot it. She said she was near a breakthrough."

"I found Shego," Ron said to them. "She has definitely been tortured. She's in a pod in some kind of fluid and she's awake. I'm not really sure how to get her out of it."

"We'll be right there," Kim said. "I'm locking onto your coordinates."

* * *

-_6 Months Later-_

* * *

Kim and Ron made their way to Drakken's home (which had been his lair at one point). They stepped up to the door that was decorated for Christmas, one of Ron's favorite holidays despite being Jewish and never really celebrating said holiday. He loved the Christmas specials, such as Snowman Hank. He held the gifts in his hands- two for Drakken and two for Shego- while Kim politely knocked on the door. Ron didn't know what to expect when it came to the green woman. He knew she had been in terrible shape when he found her. She had been completely drained, terrified, and broken both physically and mentally. Drakken answered the door with a warm smile on his face. He greeted them and let them into his home. "How have you been?" Kim asked him as she sat down beside Ron on the sofa.

"I've been well. Incredibly busy with everything, but well," Drakken replied as he brought out the snacks he must have prepared beforehand.

"Where's Shego?" Ron asked, and Kim elbowed him for his rudeness. Perhaps he wasn't being rude, but too forward.

"She's in her room. I was actually just about to go get her. But I have to warn you she still doesn't speak and she's in a wheelchair. She hardly makes eye contact," he replied, but not too sadly for he probably had to explain her condition numerous times to her doctors and most likely a therapist.

"But can she speak?" Ron asked. "If she tried?"

"Yes. Her vocal chords aren't damaged, nor her brain. It's her own choice. But don't pressure her into speaking because she won't," Drakken said to him.

"Will she ever walk again?" Kim asked, which was just as important.

"Fortunately, yes. She will walk. She has to relearn how to go about it, though. But she will as long as she doesn't give up. And Shego never gives up." With that said, Drakken left the room to go get Shego. Ron sat anxiously beside Kim.

"They've got a nice tree this year," Ron said, referring to the Christmas tree. It was decorated beautifully with ornaments that had sentimental value, it seemed, because they were all different. This gave the tree a different feeling to it altogether. It didn't seem to show off in the slightest, unlike Kim's family Christmas tree, but he'd never say that thought aloud. Kim would get angry, and Ron hated an angry Kim Possible. Although she was mostly sweet, she could be terrifying. Kim nodded, signaling she agreed with him.

"Here she is," Dr. Drakken announced when he pushed Shego out into the room. He set her by the coffee table beside him. Ron studied her as she looked down into her lap, her gaze never leaving it, as she played with her hands.

"Hi, Shego," Kim said gently (if that were even possible).

"Hey," Ron said to her, giving her a wave. He was glad he left Rufus back at home because the naked mole rat would certainly ruin the moment. Shego made no movement whatsoever to show that she heard them. Normally, Ron would be offended, but this time was different. He felt a wave of sadness hit him, then anger. But the anger wasn't towards her, but towards Global Justice. Ron watched her slip out of her chair and onto the floor in front of the coffee table. Ron cringed a bit when he watched her legs turn in an unnatural way, and he wondered how she'd ever be able to walk again.

She looked up at Drakken, as if she was speaking to him. It seemed as if he was the only face she looked at. She still refused to look at Kim and Ron in the eyes. He didn't blame her, for she had been scarred for life probably. He remembered one of the Global Justice agents that explained to them (out of fear) that they tortured her, made her watch unspeakable things, and forced her to do things. Shego pleaded with Drakken with her eyes, but Ron couldn't tell if she made eye contact with him or not. "You want to draw?" Drakken asked her. Shego didn't nod, but Drakken got up regardless. It seemed as if he knew what she wanted before she wanted it, but spoke to her to see if she'd ever answer him.

Ron watched as Shego took the colored pencils from him as well as a few sheets of paper. She began to draw something, but Ron turned his attention towards Drakken even though Shego was interesting to watch. "She's mentally disturbed," Drakken said in a hushed voice. If Drakken had said that before all of this, Shego would have been yelling at him, maybe going as far as to break his things. But now, she just sat there, coloring as if she was a small child in a room full of adults, trying to entertain herself.

"I never thought I'd see her so…so…" Kim tried to find the word, "broken."

"She'll be okay," Drakken said, looking at her. Ron watched as she went to select a color, then went back to her drawing. It was sad; she had become a shell of a person. Where had that free spirited, trouble making, frustrating, crazy, loveable, sarcastic Shego disappeared to? "All she does is draw these days. She doesn't even write anything down. She won't. I know she can, but she refuses to even read her magazines or even annoy me. When she senses annoyance, she completely backs off."

"It was actually quite hilarious when she would provoke you," Ron said, remembering the good old days. "She used to get you so worked up!"

"Oh, how I wish for those days to come back!" Drakken said. "I got her to sleep in her own bed about a month ago. I'm at the point where I can leave her in a room alone now," he explained. "But I have to be close by or else she panics. The therapist said to try and leave her alone with strangers in about another month or so to see how she reacts."

"Does she care that we're even talking about her right now?" Ron questioned him. "Does she even hear us?

"Of course she does," Kim replied, knowing the answer right away. "You're mistaking talking with listening. She knows exactly what we're saying."

"But how do you know?" Ron questioned.

"I don't," Drakken replied. "I just hope."

"I know," Kim said. "I know she can hear us. I know she's listening. Despite her different way of going about things, she's _still_ Shego and she's _still_ nosy," Kim said this as if Shego had been her best friend. In a way, she had. After the Lorwardian Invasion, Kim had spent some time with the plasma throwing woman. Even though they had been enemies, they knew a lot about each other. During the time when they had been on the opposite side, Kim and Shego were able to read each other like a book; so easily and so flawless, the two could predict what the other would say or do.

Ron could have sworn he saw Shego's lip twitch into something like a smile at Kim's words.

Shego held up her picture, indicating she had finished it. She didn't look either one in the eyes, but she held the picture out to Kim and Ron. Kim was frozen in place, confused at what was going on. Ron was also confused (but when wasn't he?) and he took the picture from Shego. "Thank you," he said to her when she released her grasp on the paper.

What he saw made him speechless. It was actually quite a good drawing. He noticed Kim was in the picture doing cartwheels and he could tell by the expression of himself in the picture, Ron was having fun just sitting and watching her while eating what looked to be a naco. He noticed Drakken was in the picture sitting on a tire swing hanging off of a tree. And he saw Shego who was smirking, and looked as if she was saying something sarcastic, like she always had.

Kim was shocked at the picture, putting her hand to her mouth in shock. Ron wondered why she would draw this. He wondered what was going through her mind when she drew it. Her emerald orbs were gazing at the floor of the room and she slowly rocked back and forth, back and forth.

Then it hit him. Ron realized why she drew it and why she wanted to hand it to Kim. He remembered part of a quote he had once come across on the internet. "…pictures still speak the most universally understood language." Ron understood it. Shego drew the picture to show what she was thinking and wishing. She wanted things to go back to how they were. She wanted to be that sarcastic person she had once been; someone who wasn't terrified of anything. She was communicating with them with the words she couldn't put together to show what she really wanted. She was using pictures- as a small child would- to voice what they wanted.

That was why Kim was crying. She must have had a similar realization. The redhead excused herself, while Dr. Drakken followed her to assure her everything would be okay. Ron was left alone with Shego. She wouldn't freak out, because she could still hear Drakken's voice in the kitchen. Hesitantly, the blond reached his hands over the coffee table and grasped Shego's light green ones after placing the picture on the table. He was surprised she didn't try to pull away. He was gentle with her, as if she was a porcelain doll. "Don't worry," he said to her. "Everything will go back to normal. Everything will be okay in the end."

For the first time in over a year, Shego smiled.

* * *

The quote Ron remembered was by Walt Disney I found on the internet the other day and decided to weave it into this story. Please leave a review!


End file.
